The Days Puzzles
by Oblivious Ninjas
Summary: A new person comes to Whammy's. And they're not exactly normal.   Written by Kairi  Raired T for language
1. Chapter 1

~_**Kairi**_~

I own nothiiinnng, exept that one character that doesnt really belong. =)

~The Days Puzzles~

_Chapter One_

I was new.

Ive always hated new. Even when I was young, and I went to public school, I hated anything new. New shoes were uncomfortable, new clothes were stiff, new people were rude...

And new surroundings were confusing.

Don't get me wrong. Im glad I was accepted into Whammy's Orphanage. It's way better here than at my last place. But, being lost is another thing I hate.

And thats what I am right now.

Lost.

In a mansion.

And you'd think there'd be alot of kids everywhere, cuz its an orphanage. But I havent seen anyone since Roger left me in my room.

Its kind of freaky, really.

Now im wandering around, my rainbow socks sliding across the floor. My long rainbow-colored hair is barely touching the floor, even when its in my signature pigtails. My shorts are bright orange, and my T-shirt is black, with bright splashes onthe front. The bangles on my arms jingle as I walk, and my earings spack my face as I sway.

And yes, I realize my outfit choice is a bit wierd.

But thats just how I am. Whats the point in trying to be normal? Noone really is, I just embrace my oddities.

I believe thats why Mother left me.

But, thats a story for another time. A time when I care.

A door up ahead, which is larger then the others, swings open, and a blonde storms out. It almost knocks me over when it passes, and a red head glances at me, almost apologetically, as he follows. I stare after them for a minute, before decideing I think the blonde was female.

Certainly got mad like one.

I slip through the now open door, and Im faced with a room that appears to be a playroom. A group of girls sit by a window, giggleing to themselves. The TV is on a sports show, and a few lone boys sit in front, shouting to their respective teams. In the corner is a boy, who appears to be picking up puzzle pieces. Upon closer inspection, I realize his hair is white. (-Italics)

So, I decide hes wierd. And I like that. So, I decide to join him. And I do. He glances up at me oddly as i pick up some of the puzzle pieces. I just Grin at him, and he blinks.

We work in silence for a total of 1 minute and 10 seconds. Trust me, id know, Im like a walking clock.

"Who are you? Theres a 89% chance your new, and a 11% chance i just havent ever noticed you." He speaks in monotone, and I decide I like that, too.

"Hmmm, Well, your good. I'm new. Who're you?" I grin, tugging on my earings.

"I'm Near." He simply states, staring up at me from his odd position on the floor. My grin widens, and I fling an arm out for a handshake. He just stares, but I continue to hold out my hand.

"'M Puzzle," I boast, "My names Puzzle, and I like you. So we're gunna be good friends." Near blinks up at me, twisting his hair with his finger, something that appears to be a habit. My hand is still in his face.

"I see." Is all he says, before he places a puzzle piece on the floor and begins his next puzzle. I sit and grab a piece, too, and put it down where it goes. He doesn't even blink, and he allows me to invade his puzzle time.

So, I decide, I like him. And his obsession with puzzles. So, I'll stay here, and play with him, everyday. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kairi_**

I own the OC, thats it. Have a nice day. .

~The Days Puzzles~

_ Chapter 2_

Okay, so i didnt stay making puzzles with Near for long. But in my defence, I was hungry.

Near had pointed me in the right direction, and soon the cafeteria was upon me. The smell of food wafted towards me, and I smiled. I went strait to the line of food, and plopped all kinds of thing on my tray.

I plopped down at a table and started eating, but someone slammed their tray down across from me, scaring me, so I dropped my spoon in my soup and made a mess. I swore under my breath as I hopped up to grab napkins.

When I came back, I noticed that blonde from earlier at my table. She was angrily stuffing her face, the red head beside her. When I sat down she switched her glare from her tray to me.

"The fuck are you glaring for? Your the one who made me spill my food." I spat, frowning. Her glare intensified and she growled.

"Shut it. Why are you at our fucking table?" I scoffed, smirking at her.

"I dont see your name on it. And I dont even know your name. Im Puzzle, whats your name so i can hate you better?"

"Mello," She replied, "now go the fuck away." I smile sarcastically, nibbling on my apple.

"Nah, I think ill sit here with your lovely face," I pause, debating, " Can I ask you a question?" Her scowl seems a bit less threatening as she nods.

"Are you a girl or a boy?"

As all hell broke loose, I realized that the he/she never answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kairi**_

Enter disclaimer here.

Electricitys out, but the laptop still lives. Luckily, I saved my game right before it went out. -

**_~The Days Puzzles~_**

_Chapter 3_

"_AND YOU GOT IN A FIGHT IN THE CAFETERIA! THE CAFETERIA! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THERE WHO WERE SCARED TO DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU TWO! NOW ILL HAVE TO HELP THEM SLEEP FOR WEEKS!"_ I held the ice pack to my now swollen blue eye as Roger screamed at us. Mello and I were sitting in his office because Mello jumped me in the cafeteria, and so an all out bitch fight happened. Roger paused for breath, and I stupidly spoke.

"You still didnt answer my question. Are you a boy or girl?" Mello growled and jumped for me, gut Roger grabbed the he/she/it the best he could and threatend to take away their chocolate. Soon, we were back to the way we were before.

"Im a HE." HE growled, as HE held an icepack up to HIS face. I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Thank you, kind sir." I swear, he growled at me again. Is he part dog? 'Cuz that'd be so cool! Roger pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is THAT what this was all about? Mello's GENDER?" I raised my hand quickly, and he gave me a look of disbelief. Whhaaatt? Im being polite.

""'M sorry, but it IS hard to tell, with the double gender haircut. He could be a breast-less female."

We had to go through the chocolate threatening again. Honestly, why is he so upset?

I started counting the scars on my knees out of boredom. One... Two... Three...

Mello was being lectured on anger management, and he didnt seem happy.

...Ten... Eleven... Twelve...

"..._AND YOU_!" Im snapped out of my counting by Roger, and hes angry, i might say, "_NEED A LESSON ON MANNERS! IT SHOULDNT MATTER WHICH GENDER THEY COULD BE, YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT YOU DONT ASK! YOU ARE RUDE, UNGREATFULL, ARR_-" I cut him off, because now IM angry.

"_WELL_, then, Good Sir. What _SHOULD_ I do, HMM? Gossip about them behind their back to find out? Is _THAT_ not rude? For that matter, aren't _YOU_ being rude by calling me as such? And by calling me ungreatfull, arent_ YOU_ insulting_ ME_? I daresay you are, and Im almost positive that you are as _RUDE_ and _UNGREATFULL_ as me. Your lucky I dont call Watari and tell him of your manners. Im sure _HE_ wouldnt be happy with how you treat us orphans, with all this disrespect and carelessness. Im sure that_ HE_ wouldn't like to hear the way your treating me." I was standing up by this point, angry enough that my nails were piercing my ice pack.

"Well, if thats_ ALL_. We'll be leaving._ GOOD DAY_!" I huffed, turned, grabbed Mellos arm, and left. Seconds after the door slammed shut, Mello ripped his arm away.

"DONT fucking touch ME." He spat, and I smacked him. The look on his face would have had me laughing if not for my anger.

"I just saved your butt from another lecture. Be greatful you prat!" And then I left, leaving him gaping after me as if he didnt deserve what I just said. I headed straight for the playroom, hoping to find the one person here who I like.

Near.

I found him playing with a puzzle again. I silently joined him, and we finished 2 puzzles before he spoke.

"Is something bothering you?" His face was blank, but his eyes held awkwardness. One of my talents is reading emotions from the eyes, i impressed Watari with it. I smile as best I could at him.

"Nah, 'm all good." He nods slowly, still looking at me as I place the last puzzle piece into the puzzle.

"Im almost 100% sure your lieing. Was it Mello?" I sigh, realizing hell never let me be till I tell him.

"Him and Roger, Yes." So i explained. I explained how I thought Mello was a girl, and I asked. How he attacked me, and How Roger lectured us. I explained how I yelled at Roger and how ungratefull Mello was when I got him out of there. And Near listened, not judging, not interupting. Listening.

And I decided I liked that.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kairi**_

Mah Inter-webz is gunna be out till midnight... So, Im writing a bit on my lappy-top until it dies. And im left in the dark. Alone. With mah besbeball bat. . _**Miki**_, If I die... and you find this on lappy-top. I... I... want you t-to... wear rainbows to my funeral, as we promised. Remember! Do it. Thankies.

I OWN NOTHING. .

**_~The Days Puzzles~_**

_ Chapter 4_

After I talked to Near the other day, I started thinking.

Why is Near the way he is? Y'know, all quiet and thoughtfull and nice while all the other kids are loud and thoughtless and rude? Well, i decided.

He was dropped on his head as a baby.

And not in the normal way either. Must'a been pretty epic to cause him to be smart and awesome instead of a veggie. Wish I'd been dropped like that. Thats a wierd thought. Maybe, if I fell wierdly then Id get smart and nice!

And thats how I found myself here. In the nurses office. With some new scars. I figured, if I fell down a hill, over a rock, through some bushes, and into a pond, Id get smarter and nicer. I wanna be like everyone else here. Noone else got here because their good at memorizing times and places and _DETAILS_. No, they're here cuz their smart.

Unlike me.

Roger already lectured me, and when he asked why I did something, "As _IDIOTIC_ as**_ THAT_**" I told him. And he called me an idiot and said he had to go talk to Watari, because I _OBVIOUSLY_ didnt belong here. And, then he left.

I cried a bit after that. I liked it here. The food was edible, the sheets were washed, none of the workers tried to molest us...

Im only 13, what do you want from me! So, yeah, apparently Nears only 13 too, but he's a genius. Im smarter than the average 13 year old, just not smart enough for Whammy's. I hear a noise in the doorway and look up.

I spot someone I really dont wanna see, someone I dont really know, and someone I wanna see.

That is, Mello, Matt, and Near.

Near heads over to me, hands me a hand puzzle, and moves to sit in the corner quickly. I think he feels physically threatened by me. Mello and Matt walk up to me, and the latter speaks.

"Whats the damage, Kiddo?" I glare up at him for calling me a kid. Hes not much older! But I answer regardless.

"Split my head open, and broke my left leg. Cut open my arm, and everything else was from the fight the other day." Mello glances up to me, then back to the floor before he speaks.

"Sorry bout the other day. Thanks for gettin me outta Rogers office... But why the HELL did you roll down that hill? Didnt you SEE the rocks?" Mello was the one that yelled for the adults when he saw me rollin. I stared up at him, defiance in my eyes.

"Yes," I say, flinching as all 3 of their heads jerk over to me," I-I Figured if I fell hard enough in a epic way, I-Id get smart like the rest of you..." Mellos anger was almost tangible.

"You _ARE_ smart! How else are you at Whammy's!" He growls, and Matt even drops his game at my thoughts.

"Actually, shes here due to her observation skills... and her relations." Tears well up in my eyes as the laast part of his sentance comes out, showing how much I dont belong.

"What the hell do you mean?" Mello whispers, as if wishing I didnt hear.

"He_ MEANS_ Im not smart enough for this place. Im obserbant enough to be able to tell what people are thinking, the exact changes in things, time, etc... but im not smart enough." I pray that he doesnt pick up on the relations thing, but sadly, he does.

"And what of your relations?" He asks, against my wishes. I flinch as I try to figure a way out of answering, but Im betrayed by a newcomer.

"Shes my sister." A bored sounding voice comes from the doorway, and I sigh, realizing how dramatic this all is. Matt and Mello gasp as they turn to the door, and Near speaks up.

"Hello,** L**." And my 'brother' nods politely at him, before turning his black eyes to me.

"So... I hear my sister decided to roll down a hill?" I giggled nervously as he slouched over, standing by my bed. Mello spoke up, and explained what happened and my 'stupid' reason for doing so. I can tell by the look in my brothers eye, that even though he barely knows me, he worrys ill kill myself or something from just the stress of being _THE_ L's little sister. Im not even smart enough to be comfortable in that role.

And, sometimes, I worry about it too.

**_(Dey lied. Mah inter-webs just came back with my electricity. I still have a half hour to go, too. Haha)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kairi**_

Sorry about how long it tool me to update, for anyone who cares.

Disclaimer, I own Puzzles, my completely unoriginal OC.

**_The Days Puzzles_**

**_Chapter 5_**

_Puzzle_

After a week, I was let out of the nurses station. Near had visited everyday, simply handing me a new puzzle and then sitting in the corner. L had also visited a few times, coming in and sitting by my bed, just staring at me.

I_ hated_ being his sister. He had no emotions, at all, and he was more awkward than Near. Plus, I was expected to be a _genius_ like him, expected to _act_ like him, expected to _LIVE UP_ to him. I _hated_ it. I _hated_ how I was put in a smart kid orphanage when I wasn't smart enough. I was most definitely the _stupidest_ kid here. I _hated_ how as soon as he found out who my brother was, Mello never visited and how when I saw him, he glared at me. He somehow saw me, an idiot, as a threat, and I **hated** it.

L always just sat there, staring, never talking, and I knew that was probably as far as our relationship would ever go. When he contacted me last year, saying he was my brother, I was ecstatic. I had a brother. I figured, he was going to get me out of this hell-hole and be my new best friend. He'd let me move in with him, and go to public school and feed me good food.

I was completely wrong.

Sure, he got me out of there, and fed me good food. But he wasn't my best friend. He was awkward. And he dropped me off at some rich kid smart orphanage, and made me go to its private smart kid school. Then, when all was going kinda well, and I had a chance of making friends with the three smartest and most interesting kids here, he waltzes in and pretty much ruins my chances with two of them.

Its like he's out to ruin me.

What am I supposed to do here? What? I'm not smart, artistic, creative, sporty... All i am is observant, and no one else here has ever been let in for that. Ill never get to do anything because of my own accomplishments. Ever. And I **HATED** that.

I guess I hated alot of things.

Anyways, I was now sitting in my boring room, broken leg propped up, setting up yet another puzzle ill never be able to solve. My hair was down, trailing its 5 foot 3 inch length all over my bed. I'm only 4' 9, making my rainbow hair dwarf me. I guess the reason Ive died my hair and stuff is to be different than my genius brother, but I grew it out because I'd learned that the woman who dropped me off at my 1st orphanage had long hair. I now know that wasn't my mother, but I cant part with my hair anymore. Ive grown to love it.

Near still visits me, here in my room. He comes and sits on the chair opposite me and my table, silently helping me with my puzzle, before he leaves, dropping a new puzzle box on my bed. Hes kinda mysterious, y'know?

That's what he did just now. He came in, solved all my puzzle except 2 pieces, and then left, dropping a white box on my bed. I easily finished my puzzle, and stared into space before putting the white thing away, tossing its blankness in the corner with all the other white puzzles. I wandered slowly over to my bed, and pulled the box back over. Opening the box, I was surprised to see that this one wasn't blank.

I had opened the box expecting to see another blank L puzzle, but I saw one that was rainbow colored, with a pretty P in the corner, drawn in with a sharpie.

And I grinned for the first time in a week and a half.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kairi**_

Sorry It took so long to update. I had stuff going on.

Uh, disclaimer... HERE.

_Th**e Days Puzzles**_

_Chapter 6_

_Puzzle_

The rainbow puzzle was really easy to do, but I took my time. Near still brings me a new one, always something different, always with a P in the corner.

L still visited. He just sat in the chair and stared at me. I told him yesterday it was creepy, and he blinked for the first time since he had come in.

I really dont like him.

Mello never visited, but Matt did once. Mello was apparently outside, so Matt came in and played some games with me. When Near came in he didnt even flinch, just continued to play his DS as Near helped me with my puzzle.

When he left, so did Matt. He said Mello would be in soon, and would be looking for him. I smiled at him, told him it was okay, but I get bored in here. I wish I could go back outside soon...

The nurse Hates me, I think. I dont really follow her rules anymore. I was outside the other day, but someone tattled and I got carried back up and lectured by Roger. I tuned most of it out, but he decided couldnt have visitors for 2 days and locked me in my room.

I didnt know weither to be happy or upset over that.


End file.
